In the hospital
by Unknowns5
Summary: Destiel fanfic where Castiel is a doctor
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so I would love some feedback, thank you in advance**

Dean awoke with a start, he knew something wasn't right but he couldn't figure out what, yet. Dean looked at his alarm clock, it showed it was 2:47 AM, he had only gotten around four hours of sleep which was an improvement considering that the last few weeks he had only gotten around two hours of sleep each night because of some stupid case. His thoughts of going back to sleep were interrupted by soft footsteps walking down the hall towards his room. He reached for the gun that he kept under his pillow, ready for whatever was going to come through the door in front of him, and then he realized he didn't have a gun under his pillow. Dean slowly creeped out of bed and grabbed the first thing he saw on his shelf, a hardcover book, and went over to the door ready to hit the first thing that walked in the room. The footsteps were getting closer to his door, until they stopped, right in front of it. Dean tensed up as the door knob slowly turned and the door opened. Dean grabbed the person in the doorway and pinned him to the ground, his door closing silently behind them.

" You, why aren't you in bed?"

The man looked worried like something was wrong, Dean didn't understand what was happening but he let the man go and got up.

" Who the hell are you and where am I?!" Dean's harsh voice making the other man flinch as he got up.

" Dean, I think you should sit down for this, please."

The man gave Dean a friendly smile but he kept his distance from Dean as if he thought he was going to get attacked again. Dean, not knowing what to do followed the man's order and sat on the bed he woke up in.

"Hello Dean, my name is Dr. Novak, there is really no easy way to tell you this, but you have been in a coma for the last month you're in a hospital right now. I know this is a lot to process but please stay here as I go and call the head doctor."

The man, Dr. Novak scrunched his face up in a worried expression as he tried to leave the room, but Dean wasn't going to let him go without him answering a few questions first. He jumped up from the bed, ran, and stood in front of the door blocking the doctor's way.

" Wait, you can't go yet I still have questions!" His words were still harsh but pleading.

" You can ask the head doctor all the questions you want, but I'll have to call him first." The doctor still had that worried expression on his face but now he tilted it sideways as if wondering why Dean would want to ask him questions.

Dean thought the doctor looked sort of cute tilting his head like that and for a moment Dean was entranced and just stared at him, though he quickly snapped out of it.

" No, I want you to answer my questions, then I'll let you leave." Dean grabbed the doctor's shoulders and he flinched again.

" Ok, what are your questions?"

Again, he tilted his head up at Dean with that worried expression on his face. Dean was relieved that the doctor said that and he loosened his grip on him.

" Ok, first what's your first name? Second, which state am I in? Third, why was I in a coma? And fourth… never mind that's all." Dean wanted to ask more but the doctor looked like if Dean had asked any more questions his brain would shut down.

"Um, let's see, ok first my name is Castiel, second you're in Kansas, and third you got hit in the head really hard by something, I don't know what you're going to have to ask your brother that question when he gets here." Castiel's face got less and less scrunched everytime he answered a question and Dean thought that was adorable.

"Why do you keep staring at me? I know it's a lot to take in but… what is it, is there something on my face?" Castiel's face scrunched up again and he tilted his head.

"Sorry it's nothing, you can go and tell your boss that I'm awake now" Dean looked away from Castiel and moved away from the door. The clock next to the hospital bed read 4:30 AM as Castiel walked out the door and Dean sat back down on the bed looking out the window at his first sunrise in two months.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one's so short I'm a little busy**

CHAPTER 2

Later that day Dean was being checked by a nurse before Castiel walked in and told her he was ready to start Dean's check up.

"I'm going to ask a few routine questions and then draw some blood to do some tests, ok?"

Dean could see him clearly now, Castiel Novak had short, neat, dark brown hair and deep, ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in. Castiel was shorter than Dean was but only by an inch or two, Dean couldn't tell because of the doctor coat he was wearing but he was pretty sure that when he had pinned him to the ground earlier that he had felt muscles.

"Yeah, that's fine do whatever you want." He gave Castiel a charming smile as he spoke.

"Very well then, can you take off your shirt for me?" As he spoke he went to grab his stethoscope from a shelf in the room.

"Sure." Dean took his shirt off to reveal a very well kept six pack, a tattoo, and a bunch of scars and burns. Castiel frowned as he looked at the scars on Dean's body.

"Where did you get these?" He asked as he gingerly touched one near his chest.

"Whoa, were not that close yet doc." Despite his light-hearted tone Dean flinched away so that Castiel wasn't touching him.

"Sorry, but where did you get these?" Castiel asked again eyeing Dean suspiciously.

"Oh, you know here and there…" Dean's voice trailed off, and he kept avoiding the question through the rest of the examination.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Castiel's image of his patient had been ruined once he had woken up. His daily routine was also ruined, since it mostly consisted of him checking in on Dean. His schedule had been, go and read to Dean in the morning, change his IV bags and make sure he was still alive, go see some other patients and help out in the hospital, and finally after a long day of work he would go back to Dean's room and just talk to him about how his day was and what was troubling him, Dean was the only person that would listen, albeit he was in a coma so he couldn't object to anything or most likely hear anything, but Castiel didn't care. The longer Castiel had spent with his patient the more he came to care for him, and then Dean woke up and Castiel found out that Dean was among other things, rude and a complete flirt. Dean had only been awake a few hours and he had already gotten a bunch of the nurses' numbers, yeah he was handsome, and if you looked hard enough you could see tiny flecks of gold in his otherwise bright green eyes, and his smile was quite nice... but he was rude and a definitely paranoid, he had almost killed Castiel earlier when he first woke up, if only the nurses could have seen that then maybe they wouldn't have been fooled by his charming smile and beautiful eyes.

Castiel had to see another patient so he had to leave Dean unsupervised which in Castiel's opinion was a very bad idea, but he didn't have a choice and he was coming back to do some final tests on Dean before he was discharged so he wouldn't be alone for a very long time. After Castiel was done with his other patient, a young women who came in frequently, Castiel ran to Dean's room to get started with his check up. Castiel was shocked when he asked Dean to take off his shirt. He had never seen anyone with that many scars before, he didn't mean to touch one he just got swept up in the moment. Castiel tried to find out where Dean had got them but he kept saying cryptic stuff and when that didn't work he just straight out avoided the question, Castiel knew Dean didn't want to talk about it so he decided to just drop the matter. After about twenty minutes Dean was free to go home.

"Ok, once you put your shirt back on you're free to go, the hospital will give you a call if something doesn't seem right with your blood, also you shouldn't drink any alcohol for the next twenty four hours, thank you for your time," Castiel packed his stuff up and held his hand out to shake Dean's hand.

"Where's all my stuff?" Dean asked as he got up and looked out the window. Castiel put his outstretched hand down and said,

"Give this note to the lady at the front desk and she will get your stuff for you, well goodbye and if anything happens just call." Castiel handed the note to Dean and walked out the door as a tall, long haired, man walked in.

"Dean your ok!" Castiel watched as the man practically tackled Dean before walking to the staff room to take his lunch break.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed since Dean had been discharged from the hospital. Castiel had a new daily routine and all thoughts of Dean were quickly pushed away by work. One day Castiel had taken a night shift and was just about to go meet with his last patient of the night, that girl who had the physical was back. As Castiel was walking to her room he heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the direction he was heading to, Castiel ran to the women's room but he was too late, when Castiel arrived she was already dead, it was a gruesome sight and Castiel immediately called the cops. Castiel was questioned and interviewed about a dozen times, so he was sick of random people coming up to him and asking him questions. After a long day Castiel was about to go back to work when someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Excuse me." Castiel couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, all I did was hear a scream and find a body so will you damned reporters let me go back to work already!" Castiel turned around and Dean was standing in front of him, he was the one who grabbed Castiel's shoulder.

"Oh, it's you, I'm sorry for yelling it's just been a long day, did the hospital call you?" Castiel asked calming down a little bit.

"No, I was actually looking for you, I heard you found a dead body, me and my partner would like to ask you a few questions if that's ok with you of course." Dean held out a badge along with that tall guy from before. FBI, the FBI were here, Castiel realized he was probably not getting back to work anytime soon. He wanted to yell, he wanted to punch something, but he knew he couldn't so instead he turned around, took a deep breath, turned back, gave his most professional smile and asked,

"Sure, what do you want to know," his smile deteriorating more and more the more Castiel and Dean talked.

"Ok, first did you know the victim?"

"Yes, she was my patient, but I've only seen her once before,"

"where were you at the time of death?"

"I was walking towards her room, if you don't believe me go and look at the security cameras."

"Did you notice anything strange when you were walking to the room or near the body, like cold spots or a sulfur smell maybe?"

"What type of question is that?" Castiel tilted his head a little, confused by the question.

"Just answer the question, um, please"

"Fine, no I didn't notice anything out of the usual. Can I go now?"

"Yes, thank you for your time!" the tall one spoke this time and gave Castiel a huge grin. Castiel turned around and went back inside to work.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Dean didn't know what to do, Sammy was hugging him, well more like squeezing him to death, but still he wanted to hug him back, but at the same time he wanted to ask about a million questions. He decided to hug him back, they hadn't seen each other for two whole months, and Sammy just looked so happy.

"You know if you keep hugging me your going to kill me right?!" Dean words may have been harsh but his tone made it clear that he was overjoyed to see his brother again. After Sammy had finished squeezing the life out of him, Dean demanded to know what happened,

"Why was I in a coma, what happened?"

"We were looking into a zombie case when the zombie grabbed a rock a cracked your head open with it, I thought you were dead for sure, but then when I took you to this hospital one of the doctors miraculously saved you, in fact I think it was the guy that was just in here," Sam said, looking back to see if Castiel was still in the hall.

"Did you get the zombie?" Sammy didn't respond right away.

"Sammy did you kill the damned creature or not?!"

"Dean it was either save you or "kill the damned creature" so no I did not kill the zombie." Sam looked down he probably thought that he had let Dean down.

"Dammit Sammy, don't give me the sad puppy dog eyes, you did the right thing, now that I'm awake well just find her and kill her now." Sammy brightened up immediately just as Dean realized something.

"BABY, Where's baby is she ok, Sammy please tell me you didn't ruin her again!" Sam rolled his eyes as he answered,

"Dean the Impala is fine, I left her the same way you left her." Sam filled Dean in on everything he had missed the last few months as they got Dean's stuff and left for the bunker.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Dean, we have a problem, wake up!" That was definitely not the wake up call Dean was hoping for. It had been two days since he had been discharged from the hospital, and already there was something wrong. Dean jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to see what Sammy was yelling about so early in the morning.

"Ok, so what's this big problem that's so important that you had to wake me up at four in the morning?" Dean grabbed a cup of coffee as Sam answered his question,

"Ok, so get this yesterday night there was a death at the hospital you were discharged from, I think it might be the zombie" Dean thoughts immediately turned to Castiel, he wasn't dead was he?

"who was the victim?" Dean tried to ask calmly but by Sam's expression he could tell that he was failing miserably.

"Uh, the victim was a girl named Ally Walker, she was 23, and she had lived in that town all her life. Oh, the police report says there was a witness… give me a sec to get their name." when he knew Sam wasn't looking Dean let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know why but for one reason or another, he seemed to care if Castiel was in danger or hurt. Since he was going to get another chance to see him he might as well try and have an actual conversation with him when he's not Dean's doctor, or maybe he could take him out to a nearby bar, he would definitely need to get his number, and-

"DEAN, hello are you listening?" a hand passed by his face, Sam was trying to get his attention,

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry you were saying?" Sam rolled his eyes but continued anyways,

"So as I was saying, we need to go and question this witness to see what he saw, and-"

"Wait, wait back it up who's the witness and why was he at the hospital, cuz I'm not questioning another kook," Dean put his coffee cup in the sink and grabbed two beers, one for him and one for Sam, from the fridge.

"His name is Castiel Novak and he's not crazy Dean he's a doctor, in fact I think he was your doctor," Sam squinted at what was probably a picture of him on his computer screen before taking his beer from Dean's hand and saying,

"We'll leave in a little bit, let me just go and get some books on zombies." Sam got up, took his computer from the table and left Dean in his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean and Sam arrived at the hospital that afternoon and were shocked to see a crowd of people around the entrance.

"Excuse me, what's going on over there?" Sam had asked a random woman who was at the back of the crowd.

"Someone died yesterday" she glanced at his suit "Isn't that why you're here, because of the death?"

"Yeah, we're here because of the death, but usually there isn't a crowd when we go to the place of death,"

"We're a small town, we don't get many unusual deaths around here, so the reporters are all over that poor doctor over there" as she said this she pointed at a man who, by the looks of it, was being overwhelmed by questions. The man, which Dean noticed immediately, was Castiel.

"We're not getting over there any time soon, how about we find a motel and come back when there aren't so many people?" Sam asked Dean walking back to the Impala,

"Yeah, hopefully tonight there's less of a crowd." Dean agreed and got back in the Impala. After they found a motel they decided to go over what they had found out last time about the zombie.

"How much do you remember about the case?" Sam was looking at Dean who was channel surfing at the moment.

"Not much, I remember the thing we were hunting was a zombie and that it was a girl who had died about a year ago, did we find out who raised her?" Dean had turned the tv off and was walking over to sit at the table next to Sam.

"No, we never got the chance to because when we were about to go and see the suspects she jumped us, and well, you know the rest." Sam was staring at the spot on Dean's head where the zombie had hit him.

"Who were the suspects , because someone obviously did not want to talk to us," Dean glanced at the clock it read 9:34,

"We should head back to the hospital, you can tell me the suspects names later," Sam looked at the clock too,

"You think the reporters are gone now?"

"Maybe, lets go check," Dean grabbed Baby's keys and they left for the hospital once again. When they got to the hospital the crowd of people was smaller than before, so Sam and Dean found that they could easily get around it. When they got to the front Castiel was walking away from the crowd and the crowd was dissipating. Dean ran up and grabbed Castiel's shoulder.

"Excuse me"


End file.
